


Of Rooftop Walks and Late Night Talks

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oppression, Romance, Sex Toys, spy AU, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Oh, how ironic it is, for a King to fall in love with a rebel against a country that was the King's own.In a world filled with oppression against secondary genders, namely Omegas, Prince Viktor Nikiforov gets the surprise of his life when a rebellion springs up against Russia and it's tyrannous tendencies. It all starts when a renown field agent, Katsuki Yuuri, fights against the injustice and snatches the Prince's heart along the way.





	

The day the people of Russia found out that the Queen and King were expecting a baby, they were ecstatic.

 

The Queen and King of Russia were known for being the most unfortunate when it comes to making an heir to the throne. There were numerous accounts and rumors, ranging from some form of normalcy to borderline horrifying. Some said the Queen, a beta, was too old to bear another child. Others stated that the Alpha king was simply too satiated. It turns out the royalty were yet to prove them wrong, yet again.

 

The birth of Viktor Nikiforov, the 14th in line for the throne, was one of the most viewed public broadcasting events in history. There was not much to see, except for a few interviews with doctors who stated that ‘it was a modern day miracle’ and some footage of the tired Queen, in her bed, cradling a wailing blue eyed lump.

 

Many were joyous, happy to know that there was going to be an heir. Many envied him, envious of the glory filled life Viktor had received. Viktor, even at a young age, wasn’t sure if he was one to be envied of. Viktor knew numerous things that a child should not know. At the age of six, Viktor already knew how to read important documents. At the age of eight, Viktor knew how to formally walk, how to talk, how to speak, and most importantly, how to stay silent.

 

“You’re going to be a king one day.” Lilia coos, brushing his silver hair back. “You’re going to rule this country. You’re going to make it rise, farther than what it has ever achieved.”

 

Eight year old Viktor Nikiforov stares at his reflection, seeing the wide blue eyes he has. He wonders…  Would his eyes, which were currently big and blue and carefree, turn into cold, hard orbs like the ones his father has? Would he turn stony, would he never smile again? Would he turn into his father?

 

Viktor sighs.

 

The only thing that scared him was the fact that he did not know the answers to those questions.

 

* * *

 

 

At the age of fourteen, Viktor had presented as an Omega.

 

It was, by far, the most horrible day of Viktor’s life.

 

They were in a banquet, celebrating the war Russia has won against Japan. His father, who was also a military general, was being crowded around by numerous officials, each one congratulating him for his victory. Viktor sat quietly by the sidelines, occasionally nodding and smiling and courteously responding with these standard responses. It had been a weird day for him, he’d constantly flinch at other people’s touches and the smells he never really took note of now annoyed him to no end.

 

Little did he know that this would be the day that would change his fate. As Viktor reminisces this day from the far off future, he’d wondered why he’d never seen it. Why he was constantly twitchy, why the blush never left his cheeks, why he couldn’t take his eyes off that one Alpha student. Viktor found that he couldn’t move, and he limped away before he could make a scene.

 

Until then, Prince Viktor had disappeared.

 

Later on, they find him in his room, reeking of an Omega in heat.

 

“Oh…” His mother’s mouth drops to the ground as she enters the room, scrunching up her nose and she nearly falls over as she approaches Viktor’s writhing form on his bed. “Oh.”

 

Later on, a private doctor has examined the poor boy. It has been confirmed that, yes, Prince Viktor Nikiforov was an Omega. Viktor, who was a shuddering mess of want and need, felt his heart drop despite the overwhelming feeling of arousal.

 

Omegas weren’t really treated that fondly in this world

 

He’d see it constantly. He’d see glimpses of the underground dungeons and the chains and the whips. He’d hear the disgusting moans and the screams, which were of pleasure of pain, Viktor did not know. He’d watch the news and see numerous mass shaming for Omegas, which consisted of people abducting unsuspecting Omegas and carving atrocious words into their skin, before promptly leaving them out on the sidewalk with nothing on.

 

Not only that, but Omegas were never allowed to have elite standings. You could never have an Omega as an ambassador, or as a politician, and most importantly, an Omega in line for the throne would simply be _horrifying_. Once, a Prince has presented as an Omega, and he was immediately banished by his own people and his own blood.

 

Viktor shivered at the thought.

 

Omegas were rare, and disgusting in peoples eyes.

 

And yet, millions lusted for them.

 

That doesn’t mean there weren’t any resistance. Small groups of Omegas formed from time to time, doing these little useless protests that only got them hurt. These groups would never last, with them either being sold off to auctions or beaten to death.

 

That stamped something important in Viktor’s head. It was fear.

 

Viktor, who was free willed and charming, loved going his own way. He was rebellious and never really gave a shit, but despite all that, he’d been too much of a coward to protect the Omegas, even if he really, _really_ , wanted to. He knew it was unfair and disgusting, ridiculing someone because of a secondary gender. But the people, the government, all of them, were too strong for Viktor to handle. And Viktor knew that even his parents couldn’t do anything about it.

 

So his mother, with a disappointed look on her face, ordered that the piece of information would _never_ leave the palace walls. Barely a handful of people know, his parents and the doctor included, but whoever dares to utter a word about what they _think_ happened to Prince Viktor Nikiforov would be either slain or thrown in a cage.

 

And as the years passed by, Viktor had tried to forget that he was an Omega. He’d taken suppressants and everything that could hide the fact that he was one. Soon, it’d be public knowledge that Prince Viktor Nikiforov was an Alpha. It wouldn’t be hard to believe. As puberty hit Viktor, his shoulders broadened and his baby face turned into handsome features enough to incapacitate enemies from afar. Viktor was cocky and confident, not standing down from a fight. Viktor was an Alpha, that was what the public knows, and that was what the public will _only_ know.

 

But the fact would never go away. Soon, his father’s warm smiles turned cold, and he pushed the poor boy away as the years have progressed. His mother, who once cradled him in her arms, now wanted to get out of the room if he were to be near. And every time Viktor is in heat, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted at himself. He knew it wasn’t fair, but it was a fact that he had to face.

 

However, he had to face it alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor never wanted to be in line for the throne.

 

Never.

 

But it was a fact that Viktor had to face, even at an age as young as ten, and Viktor knew there would never be an escape. Never would he avoid the glittering golden crown that was placed on every dainty King’s head. Never would he avoid the responsibilities and the pressures that were never supposed to go along with life. Never would he breathe and eat and sleep in peace without anyone, _anyone_ , watching him.

 

He stares at the reflection across from him as some maid braids his long silver hair into a delicate crown around his head, framing his pale face. The maid, a beta, has been murmuring endless praises about him for the past hour now, and while Viktor had been polite and smiled, he wasn’t sure if he would let those empty words reach his heart.

 

“Your Majesty?” An old man pops his head in the room, before bowing respectfully. Yakov Feltsman, his father’s viceroy, an old man befuddled by time, and one of the few sane people Viktor knows.

 

Yakov makes a note that the proclamation is almost up, warning Viktor to be ready. Viktor sighs and stands up, flattening the small creases on the front of his suit. The maids adjust his suit and hair and places this standard crown every prince wears atop his head, before escorting him to one of the rooms that led to the public viewing balcony.

 

Viktor doesn’t know what to do.

 

His feet echo across the room despite the numerous guests present. Instantly, all eyes were trained on him. Most of them bow courteously. Viktor could smell a faint whiff of pheromones of lust being excreted by several people at the sight of him. Viktor nearly groans, and he tries not to roll his eyes.

 

People, really.

 

At the other end of the room, where two double doors led to the balcony, his mother and father await side by side, both of them wearing a suit and dress embellished with too many gold’s and silvers for Viktor to account for. Viktor clears his throat, trying to put on a straight face. The two immediately turn to Viktor, and they nod at him curtly.

 

Their faces do not change. Viktor nearly sighs when they still stay as stony as ever.

 

“Are you ready?” His father’s gruff voice asks, and Viktor nods as he faces the double doors. The Queen and King take their place by his side, and with a small nod, the guards push the doors open to reveal the waiting crowd.

 

The atmosphere bursts into deafening screams and cheers as the three of them walk out unto the balcony. The flashes of cameras were bright enough to replace the sun. Viktor nearly winces, but he manages to regain his composure. His heart beats in his chest, and he is thankful that he has some place to focus on rather than the millions of people currently watching him. His ears ring as the booming voices of the announcers circulate throughout the whole venue.

 

“ **And now, heir to the Russian throne, Prince Viktor Nikiforov!** ”

 

Viktor wanted nothing more but to climb down and escape the clutches of being royalty, but he knew he could never have that. He would always have this eternal burden on his shoulders as a Prince and as a future King, and there’d be no escape.

 

He swallows the ball in his throat as he stares down at the people who cheered him on, multiple banners and posters with his face embellished on were being waved around enthusiastically. Oh well, at least there was some sort of good side to this. For the moment, the people loved him. He knew, as long as the people loved him, he was safe.

 

That was the day another thing stamped itself upon Viktor’s mind.

 

As long as the crowd loves you, you’ll be safe.

 

So he flashes his brightest smile, smirking at the squeals that follow, and he waves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Viktor has ever heard of this infamous robber was the time Viktor had decided to sneak out.

 

It was the day that Viktor knew there’d be no permanent escape, but he figured a temporary one was good enough.

 

His eyes scan the street, tugging the white medical mask higher up his face consciously. He shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to block out the chill. He should’ve worn gloves, but he doesn’t really care.

 

He’s finally _out_ of the castle.

 

It took him a while, but a few weeks ago he found a faulty exit in one of the palace walls. He figured it must’ve been used back in the colonial times as a passageway, anyways, that was that, because a few weeks later Viktor had planned to sneak out. Being the sneaky little shit he is, he’d waited until his allotted schedule was free. Grabbing some ordinary clothes and spritzing them with suppressant cologne, shoving his annoyingly long silver hair into a bun, and stuffing some important things into a bag, he sneaks out.

 

Soon, he finds himself in the streets of St. Petersburg, a little lost but he was alright. He was a little excited about being finally able to walk around without having to have a multitude of body guards tailing him. Albeit he _was_ a little cautious, his face was constantly printed on newspaper and blog posts after all, he couldn’t help but feel a little carefree.

 

He’d always wanted to explore these streets. The lights and the sounds and the smells, they were all so enticing. Unfortunately, the only thing he could have are these longing looks that he gives out whenever he stares out onto the street. It wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ allowed to go out, it’s just that Viktor didn’t want to go through the numerous security measures he had to go through if he steps out onto the streets.

 

A soft smile finds its way onto his face as he looks around, basking in the lights and the sounds of his home. Everything seemed so casual, so _normal_ and _mundane,_ and Viktor loved it all. Awhile ago he actually _sat down_ inside a small canteen that sold food and he actually bought some _borscht_ without having someone to test eat it first. It was bliss, and Viktor savored it all until the end.

 

But it was about to be nightfall, with the sun already starting to touch down unto the horizon. Viktor had promised to himself that he would run back home immediately once the sun started to fall, but he’d wanted nothing more than to stay the night in this wonderful city.

 

The freedom _was_ temporary, after all.

 

It was a fact that Viktor knew he had to accept. He knew he’d never be able to roam these streets freely, at least without an entourage or a forming crowd.

 

So he runs back home, trying to keep the beanie he wore on his head and not let his ridiculously striking silver hair show. He ran as far as his lanky nineteen year old feet could go, and he reaches one of the large walls that surround the castle. However, as he rounds the corner, he immediately collides with someone who was in a rush, same as him.

 

“Shit-!” He gasps out as he tumbles to the floor, feeling the beanie and the medical mask fall loose and off his face and head. The bun falls loose too, and soon his silver hair drapes over himself like a curtain.

 

He stays limp on the ground for a moment, not sure if there were anyone to see him. His head pounds a little, feeling the consequences of the collision start to get to him. Viktor tries to shakily stand up, but not before feeling the presence loom over him.

 

He looks up and sees a very peculiar boy.

 

A boy with messy, dark hair. A boy with a scarf concealing half of his soft face. A boy who, even in the sinking sun’s fading rays, had chocolate brown eyes that were far too bright for anyone to not notice.

 

Viktor jumps a little as the boy outstretches his hand, hand obviously smaller than Viktor’s bony fingers as Viktor takes it. However, when he pulls the Prince up, Viktor is a little surprised at the strength of the boy and he manages to help Viktor’s larger frame up.

 

“U-Uh…” Viktor stutters a little, but he clears his throat. If this man were to tell everyone that he caught the Prince sneaking out, his parents would _not_ be happy. So he had to do what he’s good at, and negotiate. “Thank you. Um… Dear friend, how much to keep you silent?”

 

The boy stares at him, chocolate eyes still and unmoving and mainly trained on him. The Prince was sure that he was going to melt under this man’s gaze, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. Viktor then only realized that his hand was still in his, because the boy bows and places a dainty kiss on his knuckles, before promptly running away.

 

A few moments later, Viktor was now able to process what was happening, and heat rushes to his face. As he scrambles to look for his beanie and mask, he runs a thumb across his knuckles, to where the mystery man has placed his kiss.

 

 _Jesus Christ._ Viktor hisses as he throws his bag over one of the smaller walls that held the passageway to his freedom. He climbs up through some trees, and after wiggling through some metal bars, he finds himself in one of the numerous gardens the palace has.

 

He sneaks his way in, pass some guards and a couple of maids, and into the library. There, he had crammed some of his clothes behind a bookshelf once he’d returned. He knew returning to his room would be far too suspicious, so library it is. He hurriedly changes from a sweater to a formal button up and he runs his fingers through his slightly messy hair. He’d barely been able to make it in record time, because the moment he zipped his pants up one of his fathers’ advisors barges through the room.

 

“Prince Nikiforov! Where are you-“

 

Viktor takes in a position on one of the armchairs, and pretends to read a book. Once the advisor notices him, Viktor smiles a sweet smile. The old man runs up to him, obviously been searching for him for the past hour now.

 

The man bows. “Your Majesty, your father calls for you in his study.”

 

Viktor makes a show of folding the book page he’d randomly picked out, as if making a bookmark. The man purses his lips, trying not to smile. “Hm, and what may be the reason?”

 

“There’s been a breach, Your Majesty.” The man pants, eyes frantic. “Somebody has stolen a couple of jewels from the third vault, and we have no idea how the robber managed to surpass us.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widen for a while, processing the information he’d just heard. Russia was known for its topnotch security and its terrifying military. The palace was equipped with numerous cameras, guards, and even these little robot droids that loiter the hallways. Sure, it’d been easy for _him_ to surpass it since he’d known the castle his whole life; also his heart shaped mouth was enough to bribe the maids to keep their mouth shut. The robber could’ve known the castle’s blueprint, but he couldn’t know that palace like Viktor did.

 

How could someone breach a topnotch facility without getting caught?

 

* * *

 

Disgusting.

 

That was the first thing a twenty year old Viktor Nikiforov thinks as they give him a tour of Russia’s most elite Omega warehouse. They call it a warehouse, when in reality Viktor thinks of it as more of a sex dungeon. The moment he steps in, he is immediately hit by a strong smell of pheromones that made Viktor _crave_ , but he saw the air fresheners hung on the walls, and he _knew_ that they were just there to mess with his mind.

 

He never wanted to be here in the first place, never wanted to go Omega shopping or whatever. He’d rather spend his time in his office and scrounge through the endless paperwork he has rather than waltz in a sex factory. He’d wondered if he had to fake being interested, since every Alpha would die just to step foot in this facility.

 

But Viktor was no Alpha.

 

“And now, my Prince, let me show you our finest Omegas available!” The man, middle aged with a pot belly, says. He’s being ushered into a room, and he nearly falls over once he enters.

 

No, it was not because of the Omegas, who were unclothed and laid out unto these lovely sheets, nor was it the overwhelming smell that made Viktor suffocate. It was the condition these poor people were in.

 

Like he’d said, they were unclothed and they sat on these mattresses with velvet sheets. Now, that won’t seem so bad, if it weren’t for the steel bars that set them apart, and the wide collars that set blossoming bruises on their soft and painted skin.

 

Every advertisement of an Omega warehouse often show some sort of propaganda technique, which is consisted of Omega’s smiling sultrily and enticing the potential customers. It was like they _wanted_ to be fucked senseless, and sure, some might, but the abuse and torture Viktor sees in the behind the scenes were not something you’d want. Often times Omegas were sold off by their own families, not wanting a disgrace in their line of blood. Sometimes they’d be kidnapped, held hostage against their will.

 

The Omegas fidget a bit as Viktor’s gaze settles on them. If Viktor were to be an Alpha, this would probably entice him, which was a thought that made Viktor want to puke. All Viktor wanted to do was wrap a blanket around these poor people and protect them at all costs, not wanting them to bear another moment of torture.

 

“They’re one of our best one’s yet, dear Prince.” The man says haughtily, chuckling deeply. “Submissive, and able to pleasure you at any given moment.”

 

Viktor hums, walking across the room slowly to survey each and every one of them. Some sat still, not moving, some cowered under his shadow, and some gave him a stony glare.

 

Viktor had tried not to, but he found himself thinking what it would feel like if he were in their place.

 

He is immediately hit by a pang of pure, undulated fear. The silver haired man swallows thickly, trying to ignore the shudder that ran down his spine.

 

“I-Interesting…” Viktor mutters, pretending to be _actually_ interested in the scandal in front of him. The man chuckles, before facing Viktor with a wicked smile on his face.

 

“If you want, your majesty, you can take off your suppressants and let your scent flow through? I’m sure these lovely Omegas would love to get a whiff of your scent-”

 

“No.” Viktor spits out immediately, and he catches some sort of reaction from the Omegas. Some sort of perplexing look passes over some of them, a little surprised that an Alpha doesn’t want to flaunt their scent in front of them for once. The caregiver was surprised too, raising an eyebrow at the Prince as a form of questioning.

 

And Viktor sees something flare inside the Omegas, a flash of emotion that barely lasted for a second, but it was there. No, it wasn’t the burning hatred Viktor could smell the moment he entered the room. It wasn’t want, desire, or arousal. It was something much more lighter, much more clearer…

 

Hope.

 

Viktor clears his throat, coughing into his fist. He grins at the man, baring his pure white teeth like a wolf. “I figure if I do, then these _pets_ wouldn’t be able to control themselves, would they?” He drawls out, voice low and threatening and Alpha like.

 

The man laughs, stomach rumbling, and Viktor tried not to vomit at his own words.

 

As he leaves the room Viktor spares one last glance at the Omegas, and sees the hope dying in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Viktor meets this infamous robber, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

It had been a relatively normal day. Viktor, who was currently twenty two, was fortunate enough that he only has to endure _one_ boring business meeting today. Apparently, the protests and rallies have upped considerably, and Viktor apparently ‘had to do something about it’. Viktor rolls his eyes. This was a _monarchy_ , not democracy; it was not like the people had any say in their current situation.

 

Viktor had tried his best to keep his eyes open and endure the man’s stupidly droning monotone voice, when an alarm wails across the room. The whole room immediately jolts awake, and Viktor slightly flinches at the sound of it, not used to hearing the shrill scream.

 

A scream that signaled there was an intruder.

 

Viktor could hear the shouts of the guards outside of the room, and he could hear their heavy boots thunder down the hallway. Viktor stands up and heads for the door, when Yakov’s firm hand stops him in his place. He turns and sees Yakov’s face, taut and lips in a scowl, his trademark look of ‘don’t you fucking do it-‘

 

Unfortunately for him, Viktor does it.

 

On cue, several body guards trail after him as he exits the room. He looks down the hallways, seeing the guards’ mill down corridors. He quickly corners one guard.

 

“What happened?” He asks, calm and collected, but there is an urgency to his tone.

 

The guard gulps, feeling a little shocked at the royalty’s sudden rapture in his personal space. “Y-Your majesty, there’s been another breach.” The man stutters, and Viktor hums as he thinks for a moment. “The robber has managed to find his way into the crown room.”

 

“Show me.”

 

The guard nods, and Viktor follows him across the corridors, down the winding stairwells, and into the crown room, where the dozens of crown and tiaras sat in their place. There were a few noticeably missing, but fortunately, the official crown for the Queen and King were safely tucked away somewhere safer.

 

Viktor is a little confused when the guards start to move, and they turn back to where they just came. “Whoah, what is happening?”Viktor asks breathily as the armies of men start to move down the staircase. He’s a little dazed with adrenaline, so don’t really blame him if he’s a little woozy.

 

“Sir, the robber is caught descending to the second floor.” One guard states, gun out. “If we’re fast enough, hopefully we can catch him.”

 

Viktor nods and the guards let him lead the way, albeit not forgetting to surround him protectively. The guards say that they caught the robber scaling the west side of the palace, and Viktor knew immediately what to do. Soon, Viktor maneuvers his way through the maze that was his home, and he enters a lounge room that leads out to a balcony.

 

Viktor steps tentatively out unto the sunlight, taking cautious steps as guards pull their guns out, and pointing them at every direction they could. Viktor looks around, seeing nothing but a vast view of Russia. Viktor’s gaze flits throughout the scene, not seeing anything particularly suspicious. The place was silent, even with the armada of men filing out unto the balcony.

 

They hear a rustle above them.

 

In a split second, a figure abruptly drops in front of them, dangling from a long rope.

 

Viktor gasps, slightly stepping back on instinct. Immediately, the guards point their guns on the man hanging in front of them.

 

It takes some time for Viktor to focus on the figure, but he sees the young man who was clad in a skinny black suit, alongside with the gloves that gripped the rope he was holding unto. The man hung upside down, like that spider man guy he saw in the movies. Viktor could see the cloth or medical mask of sorts covering his mouth and his nose, covering half of his face. Due to that, Viktor could barely see any skin, but Viktor _could_ see the brown eyes that shone with alertness and agility, ready to pounce, even in a position as compromising as this one.

 

The guards made a move to move and capture him, but the man dangled a few feet from the balcony, far from reaching abilities. Viktor is a little surprised at how well the man was holding on to the rope, without any sort of hesitation. Viktor knew the man must’ve been professional, because he could see the armada of weapons and accessories decorating the belt and holster that came with the suit. He saw a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and Viktor figured that must be where he'd stashed everything he stole.

 

“You’re under arrest for theft and robbery!” One guard barks out, aiming at the man. “Surrender yourself immediately.”

 

He does not move, and so does Viktor. The silver haired man had not realized he was holding in his breath until he felt his chest contract in pain. The guard barks out another order, but the man stays still, dangling like an ornament right in front of them. The dark haired man cocks his head to the side, like a curious gesture of sorts.

 

Soon, Viktor found himself locking eyes with the man.

 

Blue met brown, and you could feel the intensity crackle between the two parties. The man stared at him like it was a competition, a 'see who'll be able to glower down your opponent' sort of thing. But this man held no malice, no anger, no wickedness in his form. He was calm, and collected, and stared at Viktor intently. Viktor found himself staring back, not sure if he wants to break the gaze.

 

It was as if he’d seen those brown eyes before.

 

In a flash, the man lets go of the rope.

 

Viktor gasps. Pretty soon, he found himself racing towards the edge of the balcony’s ledge with adrenaline and shock running through his veins like morphine. The man falls out of view as quickly as he came in, free falling into an easy sort of grace.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a year, he reaches the ledge. He leans forward, and sees _nothing._

Sure, he sees the gardens below and the walls surrounding the palace. But he does not see the mysterious figure that just supposedly dropped from the rope awhile ago. He does not see a falling man. He does not see him escape. He does not see a figure dead on the ground, splattered with blood. It was all clear, as if nothing happened.

 

"Search the perimeter! Quickly!" He barks out, and the guards quickly scatter. Viktor waits until they're all gone, except for a few bodyguards, and sighs in relief when he's finally from his adrenaline high. He buries his head in his hands, still seeing those brown eyes even with his eyes shut.

 

He'd seen those eyes before.

 

A few hours later, they search the entire premise. 

 

The man has simply disappeared.

 

Unfortunately for them, they do not notice the figure that was clinging unto the underside of the balcony. They do not notice the figure swiftly moving away. They do not notice him looking back at the palace one last time, before running into the woods, unseen and undetected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a new start! IDK if anyone has attempted this before, but yah. 
> 
> NOTES: 
> 
> -This universe stands in a form of oppression against Omegas, and the reason of that should be explained in possible future chapters. 
> 
> Still don't know if I should continue this, so please do tell me if you guys like it! I live for comments and kudos, so it would be very much appreciated! Also, here is my tumblr: trashqueencakes.tumblr.com, check it out! I don't post much, but if ya'll wanna ask me something i'm always there! :D

**Author's Note:**

> does is suck? lemme know by telling me what you think! (tumblr: trashqueencakes)


End file.
